


[Podfic] A Suspicion of Feelings

by istie



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Peace Lily Acquisition, Anal Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Ryan still has a secret drawer, Shane is still a nosy fuck, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istie/pseuds/istie
Summary: Podfic reading ofA Suspicion of Feelings, written by beethechange.Author's summary:Ryan’s not precious about sex, and they’ve already done it once. It should be the easiest thing in the world for Ryan to be like, “Hey, remember that time I penetrated you with a variety of sex toys? Let’s do that again some time.”But every time he thinks about saying it something twinges inside him, deep, that stops him in his tracks. He feels—on the hook. Like he has something to lose.Ryan’s living in his worst nightmare: a PG-rated romantic comedy, the kind that airs on the Hallmark Channel in December. The kind where all the characters learn the true meaning of Christmas but nobody comes.





	[Podfic] A Suspicion of Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beethechange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beethechange/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Suspicion of Feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739461) by [beethechange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beethechange/pseuds/beethechange). 



> If you like what you hear, please feel free to get in contact with me; I do take commissions.
> 
> And if you got here by googling yourself, hit the back button now!

**Text:** A Suspicion of Feelings

 **Author:** beethechange

 **Reader:** istie

 **Length:** 1:21:40

**Download**  
[MP3 (80.5 MB)](https://my.pcloud.com/publink/show?code=XZc4sG7ZlUAipuoTtxzeDo8EtuWLAVgBonUk)


End file.
